Bonds Between Brothers
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: A short little look at the Volturi and how they work. Has a little bit about all three, Aro, Marcus and Caius and how they think and act around one another. Please read! I promise you, it's better than you might think.


**Just a short little insight on each other the three Volturi and their actions and thoughts towards one another. I'm not a huge Twilight fan but I enjoy it as much and any girl and the Volturi are one of my favorite parts about the series. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... so... this is awkward. Despite what you all think I did not mean for this to happen. Whoever leaked that I own the rights to the Twilight Saga and everything involved in it was wrong... that's Stephanie Meyer. Sorry for the disappointment! **

oooOOOooo

"He is the vampire who never forgets and never forgives. He is the vampire fuelled by hate and a greed for domination."

Caius was the oldest.

He was the oldest of the three vampires, and yet in most ways he was the youngest. He was not as wise as Marcus, nor inquiring as Aro. He was filled with hate and longing and went after everything he wanted. He was the least mature and stuck in the same mind-frame. He was unused to being refused, and when he was he always got what he wanted some way or the other.

In the end Caius always won. No matter what methods he had to use.

(Well at least that was what he thought.)

He had experienced the least emotional trauma out of the three Volturi and he had never known defeat or loss. As a child he had been well provided for, he remembered that much through his foggy human memories. As a vampire he still did not want for anything.

And yet he was never content.

He could never say what exactly was missing. In fact, he himself didn't realize he was missing anything.

But Aro and Marcus saw it. They knew he was still looking for something, anything, to give him a sense of peace. He was restless, always looking for someone to overthrow, a new thing to fight with.

His wife hardly helped. She urged on his thoughts of dominaton; and once he had that with the Volturi she whispered to him about more. Ruling every coven, breaking every alliance unless it was to the Volturi. She would caress his ear with seemingly harmless suggestions and yet Caius would develop them, turn them into missions ruled by hate, and a new coven would find itself less powerful or destroyed.

His wife drove him where he might have otherwise have stopped. Athenodora was the one who kept Caius from letting past grudges go, the one who you could always find by his side, always close so she could whisper in his ear.

Caius knew the only reason Aro kept him around was because of his hatred, his lust for power. So he weilded that, overused it, and Aro found some sick pleasure from watching him do it.

And Aro also learned that Caius knew what Aro had done to his own sister, Marcus's wife, to keep Marcus in the Volturi. It was partially out of fear of Caius saying something to Marcus, that Aro let the blonde vampire get away with as much as he did.

Yes, Caius was the oldest vampire, the last to join the Volturi. He may have been inexperienced in some areas of life but no one could say that he was stupid.

oooOOOooo

"He is the vampire who leads them all. The one who is to be followed without question. He is the vampire who sees an asset and gets it, whether for the good of the Volturi or just for himself."

Aro was the leader.

He was the one who did everything, absolutely everything, he could to keep the Volturi from fading or being overthrown. He was the one who told Chelsea to influence Marcus and Caius, to make them feel loyal to him and only him. He kept them together and alltogether, he kept them strong. He was the one who's influence reached every vampire of the Volturi, the one who in the end made the decisions. The spokesperson, the confidant, Aro was the middle party.

Aro was the one that both Marcus and Caius went to. He was the bond that kept the Volturi together, kept them in power.

Aro was the curious one. The one who always wanted to learn more, discover new unheard of things. _He_ was the one who delved into the minds of others, learning all the secrets, discovering what made them crack. _He_ was the one who learned everything, and he used that knowledge. _He_ learned to read people even without reading their minds, learned to realize the threat of relationships and power. The greater the coven, the bigger the threat. _He_ learned to see every warning, every possible enemy.

Aro was the one who made his wife, courting her, loving her, until she finally submitted to becoming a vampire for him. He was the one who made his own mate.

His wife, Sulpicia, was always there for whatever he needed. She was the only one he told his secrets to, the only one who he let into his mind. And she was the one who every night let him read her thoughts, let him know her feelings and ideas.

It was her who had first inquired after the Cullen's and their power. It was her who made him see past his friendship with Carlisle to do what he knew had to be done. It was her who first told him how valuable Alice would be to the Volturi. How great an asset Edward would be. Why both Cullen's would be just as prized as Alec and Jane.

She was the one Aro had come to when Marcus had first talked to him about leaving the Volturi. It was Sulpicia who had suggested getting rid of Didyme to keep Marcus from leaving with her.

It was her who made Aro see it was necessary to kill his own sister so that Marcus would stay with the Volturi.

Aro had been the one, after seeing the way Marcus's practically broke after his wife's death, who had Athenodora and Sulpicia locked up to keep them safe, so Aro and Caius would never experience the crushing loss of losing their mates. And it was Aro who, after seeing his wife so unhappy, ordered Corin to use her power to keep them content with life.

Sulpicia was the most important thing in Aro's life after his power and the Volturi. He did everything he had to, to keep the power intact. No matter the hurt or emotions it would leave in him, Aro had it done.

Yes, Aro was the leader, that could not be denied. He was the one who ordered, the one who carried out what had to be done no matter the cost. He was the center of Volturi, and would have it stay that way. Aro was the one who pulled all of the strings and kept everyone together. Aro would make sure it stayed that way.

oooOOOooo

"He is the vampire that had the greatest love of all times. And lost the greatest love of all times."

Marcus was the wisest.

It is said that the wisest people usually spend their lives mostly unheard until their deaths and in Marcus's case that was the truth. He could read relationships and the ties people had to others and he saw the threats and strengths posed by them. He was the one who saw through lies and acts and the one who knew how much it would take to break someone's feelings to another. It was Marcus who first saw the immense feelings Edward and Bella shared. It was him who first saw how much love Carlisle held for everyone he met.

It was Marcus who felt things so much stronger than others. It was Marcus who had loved his wife the most.

Once Didyme had Marcus read their relationship. It had been the strongest one he had ever encountered by far and when he told that to his wife she had laughed happily and talked of their future.

The thought almost made Marcus smile.

Marcus was the one who would rather think than speak, one of the reasons he almost always had contact with Aro. His thoughts were so important that the other vampire needed to hear them all.

Or so he told Marcus.

Marcus was the Volturi who was quiet. The one who had suffered the most by losing his mate. He was withdrawn, introverted and inconsolable due to his lovers death. He was the one who had rejected Aro's offer of Corin, who would make him happier. He had sought to suffer the loss of his wife in true, not wanting to let go the loss of her if it was the last feeling she would ever invoke in him.

It was Marcus who had threatened to leave the Volturi. And then, in a coven battle, his wife had died and Marcus had stayed.

He had been the first and the last to threaten to leave.

It was Marcus, who would be content to die, if only to see his wife again. It was Marcus who had led the hardest life and had gained all he wanted from it. He was the one who would sacrifice himself for his other Volturi brothers.

He was the one who had to suffer seeing Aro and Caius with their wives and know that the one person he had wanted in life was gone.

In many ways it was Marcus who was the oldest out of the 3 vampires. Marcus was the one who didn't go behind the others back, the vampire who did not seek more. He was the one who liked things to stay peaceful and undisturbed because he was just so tired of the fighting and grudges and conquering.

And yet he found no matter how much he wanted to he could not leave his brothers. His loyalty to them was too deep, too strong, for him to just dessert them.

Yes, Marcus was the wisest. He was the wisest and the one who went mostly unheard. He was the one who knew exactly how you felt about others at all times. He was the one with the most desperate wishes. Marcus was the most broken and yet he was the one most certain about where he wanted to be. Because really, where else would he go?

oooOOOooo

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Love you all! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
